Alea est frangi
by Retro Frost
Summary: The world of Code Geass and the world of our own are clearly separated. However, when a US nuclear submarine along with some CIA and Green Berets is marooned in the seas that are dominated by Britannian vessels, many will have to push the limits of the common held thought and morals to survive and thrive in this new dangerous world. No pairings currently.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Alea est frangit

As Harrison stared out over rolling swells of the ocean as his submarine quietly headed out to sea. It had been his dream to have command of his own nuclear submarine, now he had it. A certain excitement was bubbling inside of the 44 year old man as he stood upon his dream ship. He had held onto the dream of commanding a submarine of his own since his grandfather had shown him models of the submarine he had commanded, USS Shark.

Now he had a boat to call his own, USS Franklin D Roosevelt, it was beauty of a boat. She had been outfitted with all the latest and greatest gismos, the eggheads at R&D dare add. The feature he had to be the most proud of was the hydroponics and meat culture vats that were added, these allowed the ship to make food while she was underway, if food was rationed then the sub could stay underwater indefinitely. Harrison turned his gaze off of the ocean in front of him and to the front of his sub. Resting near the bow was a rectangular object that stuck out, the underwater hanger module or as the eggheads called it the UATM.

The UATM allowed his sub to transport and launch an aircraft from the sub; it was supposedly a 'game changer' as the bureaucrats at naval intelligence thought. He had more reservations about the thing, but he chose to not voice them, as he didn't want to jeopardize his command.

"Captain Parker we will begin our dive in 10 minutes." His radio squawked at him breaking his mental trance. It was Gaius Smith his first officer.

"Roger that Gaius" Harrison responded.

"Sir I requested that you call me Smith"

"Request denied Gaius, we have enough people named Smith already we don't need another one." Harrison said before turning off his radio to prevent any protest. Picking up his cup of coffee he grabbed onto the ladder down to main control area and began to climb down. Once he arrived at the bridge he was pounced by his reactor officer, Arvel Westridge.

"Captain we have the reactor running at normal conditions" Arvel reported to Harrison

"Good job Westridge just make sure it doesn't cut out, I want my boat to keep sailing" Harrison said to Westridge as he continued his walk to where his First Officer was standing over the Helmsman Joshua Herman.

"Are we prepared to dive Helmsman Herman?" Harrison asked the man who held the yoke, which controlled the entire submarine.

"Hold on Captain, James do we have green lights across the board?" Joshua yelled across to his junior officer.

"We have green lights in everything beginning verbal confirmation. Reactor?" James answered.

"Reactor is go" Arvel responded.

"Engines?"

"Engines are a go," responded the engine room manager

"Hatch?"

"Hatches are secure" Another crewman responded.

"Life Support?"

"Life Support is a go" Chief Mechanic Sheridan responded

"Communications and Navigations"

"Comms are a go. Nav systems are a go" Two more crewmen responded

"All verbal checks complete. We will initiate dive on your command captain" James stated.

'It is time I take command of my own sub. Thank you grandfather for everything.' Harrison thought to himself eyes closed.

"Begin dive now Helmsman" Harrison ordered as he opened his eyes.

**Captain Compartment, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean**

After getting the course plotted out for his crew to follow Harrison retired to cabin to review his mission briefing. Getting himself a glass of gin he kept in his storage area. Pulling up a chair to his wooden table he sat down and reviewed his first briefing.

Mission Briefing: Operation Handoff

The USS Franklin D Roosevelt is to proceed to islands of Japan specifically Honshu. The USS Franklin D Roosevelt will transport the following CIA Operatives

Operatives

Engineering Specialist Dax Steward Hurst

Combat Specialist Mina Ana Scott

Strategic Specialist Wilson Norm Sidley

Electronics Specialist Alexi Tory Capello

These operatives will be guarding a large section of cargo which is not be indexed by your crew, the cargo is of a classified nature and will not be opened or observed by your crew under any circumstances. The operatives hold the coordinates for the handoff to take place; they will divulge these coordinates once you are within 50 miles of the Japanese homeland.

Briefing over*

Harrison sighed he hated missions like these, even though he had never commanded his own ship he had missions like these before when he was a first officer. The operatives were usually just over paid bureaucrats; he would just do a simple drop mission. He then picked up his second mission briefing, which was enclosed in a manila envelope, he opened the folder and extracted the briefing.

Mission Briefing: Operation Indonesian Thunder

The Franklin D Roosevelt is to carry a Green Beret squad and deposit them on the coast of an Indonesian island specified in a mass storage device included in this folder. This mission will take precedence over Operation Handoff. Proceed under radio silence until this objective is complete.

Briefing over*

Harrison picked the manila folder back up and took out the thumb drive. He then filed the two briefings inside his captains safe. He soon sighed and took another sip of his drink.

"Damn, this organization must have grown on without me. The navy treats us like overpaid babysitters or delivery boys. I miss the good ole days of the cold war. We used to have standards back then, but now without an enemy, the only recruits we get are sycophants who enjoy being on cramped metal cigars all day or people who signed up when they were drunk or on a dare from their friends. Times are not like they are used to" Harrison monologue to himself. Talking another sip of his drink, he stood up and hobbled over to his bed.

'I need some good rest' Was the only thought that crossed his mind before he found himself in his bed sinking into darkness as sleep overtook him.

**Crew Area E, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean**

"Wilson! Where the hell did you put my stuff?!" Yelled an angry redhead girl named Mina Scott. She was a member of the CIA specialist squad that was going to guard goods to be transported.

"I didn't touch your damn stuff Mina" Yelled back a boy with dirty blonde hair. His name was Wilson Sidley he was the de facto leader of CIA squad.

'God damnit Mina why can't you keep your shit together? We almost failed that mission in Serbia because you couldn't find the damn bus passes.' Wilson thought to himself, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of another.

"Mina stop talking so loudly, you and Wilson always bounce off each other and it always becomes a yelling match when you two disagree. If we don't want be lynched by the crew of this sub for break noise convention and just being annoying brats I suggest that you two shut up." Said in a serious tone with a hint of irritation by Dax, he was tall muscular boy, who had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little more on the quiet serious side most of the time, but when someone could get him talking about his latest project he could probably talk for 3 days straight without stopping.

"Dax is right you two, you guys need to stop fighting so much. Plus, I can't hear the movie I am watching with you two fighting so much." The soft-spoken Alexis corroborated, she was girl with long golden blonde hair. She always had her head stuck in some sort of electronic device, whether it be her computer, mp3 player or even her GPS.

"It's fine Alexis were always like this before a mission, its our way of relaxing. Right Mina?" Wilson asked with an implied tone that he hoped Alexis wouldn't notice with her headphones on.

"Yeah, its totally and completely how we get our stress out" Mina answered with a tone that sounded to sarcastic.

'Damnit if Alexis notices the sarcasm in her voice, I'll never hear the end of this.' Wilson thought to himself.

"Hey Wilson what's our basic mission outline anyway I kind of slept through the briefing." Alexis asked taking out her headphones so she could listen better.

"Well our basic mission is to guard our cargo make sure it gets to Japanese agents unopened and we need to watch them as were pretty sure the Chinese are going to try and make a grab for the info so we need to combat ready. I doubt they will try anything, but as you know the world I am probably wrong so we should be ready to fight. So pack for medium weight, we won't need anti-tank weapons." Wilson explained to Alexis.

"I am going to take a look around this submarine, I'll be back in about an hour or so" Dax said as he stood up and left their quarters. No one questioned him because everyone regarded Dax as the responsible one of their squad.

"In that case I am going to check out command center" Mina said as she stood.

"Well I going to come with you then to make sure you don't piss of the captain to such a far extent he doesn't fire us out of a torpedo tube." Wilson said as he stood up to follow Mina out to the bridge.

"I don't need an escort, I can take care of myself."

"Keep telling yourself that, I mean none of us can take care of our self's with the exception of Dax" Wilson said as followed Mina to the bridge of the submarine.

Alexis had put her headphones back into her ears sighed when everyone had left.

"What a bunch we are" she said to herself with tone of exhaustion.

**Crew Area G, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean nearing Indonesia**

"Higgins get your stuff together we gotta get ready to go" a voice said, snapping a man out of his daze.

"Got it sarge" Higgins responded; he started checking his stuff again. A certain anxiety had roosted in his body and he couldn't seem to shake. It might have been the fact that it was his first mission with his new squad. He had been on missions so it confused the man as why he was anxious.

"Form up!" A commanding voice yelled. Higgins stood up and formed ranks with the rest of his squad. He saw his commanding officer Captain Churchill. He was tall man with red hair that flowed in his head in mix between water and fire.

"Alright, We are going to be dropped at our point in 2 hours, get your gear together and meet in forward torpedo room in 30 minutes." He said in a commanding voice that seemed to permeate every surface in their room.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Only Higgins yelled in response, after his confirmation he realized no one had yelled. He looked around to rest of his squad mates chuckling at his display.

"Oh, we have formal guy here. Well you better be good at adapting because we aren't a normal squad" Churchill responded before saying that they were dismissed. Higgins stood dejectedly in his spot as the rest of his squad broke.

'Jesus they must all think I came from a special school' He thought to himself, before a voice yanked him out of his mental berating.

"Hey Higgins. I did that my first times on the squad so don't feel to down. They always make it a joke to make fun of the new guy until they have learned the ropes" His squad mate Dizzy said. She was a medium height woman who had strikingly blue eyes that complimented her light brown hair.

"Thanks" he said dejectedly to her before grabbing his gear and beginning the long walk to the front torpedo room.

**Bridge, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean nearing Indonesia.**

Harrison stood impatiently on bridge, tapping his foot in impatience. He had ordered the sub to slow down to ahead ¼ because he needed the damn Green Beret captain to give him the right directions. His irritation lifted as he heard the footsteps of a person he assumed was the Captain. He turned to greet the Captain, but was instead greeted by sight of two teenagers, one a boy and one a girl.

"Hello Captain Harrison what a lovely ride we have had on this magnificent boat" The boy said to Harrison. The irritation in Harrison returned from being a small spark to being a huge bonfire. It was the damn CIA junkies; he hated how kids half his age had equaled his rank. They must have had parents with really good connections.

"Greetings, please remain quiet on the bridge as we are operating and I do not want to disturb my crew." He responded in a stern tone.

"Roger that Commodore" The boy responded in joking manner, which enraged Harrison even more. He was almost about to go on a tirade against the boy when he heard another set of footsteps approaching that were much deeper. This must be the Captain.

"Sorry Captain Harrison I just had to give some last minute instructions to my squad. The coordinates you are looking for are in my briefing here." The approaching Captain said. He arrived near a coarse planning table and set his pack on it and began to fiddle around for his briefing.

"It's completely fine." Harrison responded. Everything seemed to be clearing itself up.

"Captain I'm hearing something large on the hydrophones." Maxwell his operator reported to Harrison.

"Can you identify it?" Harrison asked.

"No sir it sound like something I have never heard before" Maxwell responded with a foreboding tone.

"Put it up on the bridge speakers." Harrison ordered.

"Yes sir"

The noise that came on shocked the whole crew. It was mix between a deep rumbling, high frequency pulsing, and with explosive amplitude. It like nothing any man on the bridge had heard. Whatever it was it wasn't good. The next thing that he noticed is that the sound was getting louder, and more radical.

"Gaius order battle stations, Joshua ahead full, Maxwell keep monitoring that thing" Harrison yelled out orders as he felt his naval instinct begin to scream that there was danger near. Siren began to ring out the call for battle stations, crew members were awakened and rushed to their posts. The submarine lurched as the engine begin to speed the sub up.

"Captain! The sound is getting louder and louder!" Maxwell yelled.

"Joshua, Bring the boat up to flank speed!" Harrison ordered.

The boat lurched even more as the machine began to output more and more of its maximum power.

"Captain our speed is slowing down! We aren't going anywhere!" His navigation officer yelled at him.

"Jackson give me our exact location right now!" Harrison yelled back at his navigational officer.

"Our coordinates are—" Jackson began to say.

BLAM!

The boat rattled as if it had been used like baseball bats by a giant, submariners were thrown all over the boat as chaos enveloped the bridge.

"Captain, we have stopped moving forwards we are now falling backwards!" Jackson yelled.

"Captain, the hydrophones are now detecting another noise; it sounds like a vortex!" Maxwell yelled.

"Captain, Message from the reactor room. If we don't go down to half the pipes inside the reactor could burst from thermal shock and leave the sub without power." Gaius yelled to the captain.

Harrison had gone silent. Silence was his way of coping and figuring out he situation.

'All right I know that we are going backwards probably due to a vortex. He couldn't run the engines at flank or he would lose power. His only coarse of action would to turn the engine won't o half and be sucked into the vortex while using his remaining engine power to keep the ship semi-safe.

"Joshua bring the engine speed down to half! Maxwell use sonar to detect underwater obstacles and relay their position to James. James use the half engine power to keep the sub away from any underwater obstacles." Harrison ordered. His crew began to work at their tasks immediately and with great efficiency.

The submarine lurched as engine power was decreased and it began to slip backwards into he vortex. As his crew worked he walked over and observed the sonar screen. James was doing a good job of dodging obstacles. It seemed the vortex was underwater tornado that was 300 feet from the tail of the sub. The sub rapidly closed on the position.

"200 feet, 100 feet, 50 feet, 30 feet, 15 feet. " He counted to himself as he waited for the big shock that would rattle his sub even more. It surprised him that the big jolt never came in fact the submarine appeared to be falling into the vortex relatively peacefully. As he checked the screen he saw that the whole ship had been almost entirely absorbed by the vortex. The quiet was soon disrupted as the whole ship slipped into the vortex; a faint vibrating sound began to pick up in the cabin. The sound became more and more intense until Harrison had to hold his hand on his ears to even be able to think.

"Crack!" As if a spring was released a great shockwave of sound rattled the boat. Men fell to the ground clutching their ears in pain. Harrison felt as if his head was going to explode. For a straight minute the sound reverberated in his ears in such a way that even not clutching his head would be too painful.

"Joshua initiate an emergency blow" Harrison ordered with a pained groan.

"Yes sir" he responded with a warbling voice, but before he could begin the procedure a voice came over the intercom.

"Rouge Submarine by the order of the Holy Britannia Empire surrender immediately." A male voice said.

**Classroom A318, Ashford Academy**

**Japan 2 months before Shinjuku Ghetto incident**

Lelouch sighed. He was stuck in another history class where they did nothing. History class was just a big jingoistic celebration of war. It could be worse though, at least he wasn't in gym class. He shuddered at the thought. Today they weren't doing much besides watch a live show of the new Britiannian 'Security fleet' that was headed towards Japan. He idly was ignoring the newscast until an alarm sounding in the video stole his attention.

"What is this?" The announcer exclaimed with much confusion in his voice.

"Our sources seem to indicate that a rouge submarine has been spotted near the fleet. They have been ordered to surrender. Whether they comply or face the wrath of Britiannia we will be in for show of our nations power!" The announcer exclaimed with much vigor in his voice.

'This might be an interesting class after all' Lelouch thought to himself as the video stole all his attention

************************************************** **************************************************   
Authors Notes

Hello all who have taken time to read this, Thank you. This is my first story, as indicative by authors page. If you see any major errors, please place a review so that I can fix them. If you have any other comments or questions leave a review and I will try answer them. This is the start of a journey that I hope to finish with expedience.


	2. A Blast from the Past

A Blast from the Past.

**Bridge, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean nearing Indonesia**

Wilson had been clutching his head in pain when he heard the voice come over the speaker.

'What the hell is the Holy Britiannian Empire? How does this mystery entity have a fleet without anyone else knowing it? Wait; maybe the vortex was one of the Bermuda Tornados. It couldn't be; they are only known to form in the Bermuda Triangle. Never mind that I need to the inform the Captain so he doesn't fuck up and get us all killed.' Wilson thought to himself, he stood up and faced the captain.

"Captain Harrison, I believe I know what is going on. Stop the emergency blow and I can explain." Wilson said addressing the Captain.

"Do it." Harrison ordered, a frowning look appearing on his face.

"Yes sir"

"Alright now that we have some time to talk, I can tell you my theory of what might have happened. Over the past 40 years the CIA has gathered evidence that disappearances in the Bermuda triangle have been caused by what we call Bermuda Tornados. All we know about these is that they appear to have some sort of bridging capability between universes, or they are big fucking vacuum cleaners. Never mind what they actually are we know that they form vortexes in the air, sea, and land. We know from some salvaged data from a weather buoy that they appear to begin by a large energy build up in an area. In our case it was the noise that was the waves generated by the build up that we heard. Next they appear to release the energy and form a vortex. Does this sound familiar? I recommend that we take this Britiannian threat seriously and prepare military response." Wilson said to Harrison hoping he would believe it.

"Your insane, kid. I don't know what pills you have been taking, but whatever they are they must have seriously messed you up" Harrison responded with a tone disgust and disdain.

"Fine, you don't have to believe my information. Hell you can assume that I am having a psychotic episode, but what you cannot fake is that out there," He pointed out towards the front of the boat. "Is a fleet that wants to destroy us? If you don't take action to fight them, then everyone on is boat is as good as dead" Wilson responded with an angry tone.

"Wilson calm down, I'm sure the captain believes you, right?" Mina said in a soothing voice.

Wilson watched Harrison with eyes that screamed of exhausted anger.

"Fine, I'll choose to believe you that there is fleet out there to kill us. What do you propose we do?" Harrison asked in a tone that hinted he would be open to suggestions.

"Alright, first we need information on how numerous our enemy are and where the hell they are located so I suggest we raise up to periscope depth and launch the weasel." Wilson explained in a mindful tone.

**"**What the hell is a weasel?" Harrison asked anger beginning to return to his voice.

"Ah, my mistake. We call it the weasel in the CIA, you probably know it from your submarine specs as the UAVP. Anyway it is basically a soup can shaped and sized probe that is launched from the subs body using pressurized air. It flies about 300 feet in the air while spinning. It gets a 360 scan of the whole area surrounding, before it falls back into the water and is recovered." Wilson explained.

"Ah I see now. That sounds like a good plan. Joshua raise boat to periscope depth and set boat speed to ahead 1/3." Harrison ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Captain you wouldn't mind me being able to use the ship wide speakers to page some?" Wilson asked.

"Its fine." Wilson immediately picked up the microphone.

"Dax and Alexis please report to the bridge." He said into the microphone. He set the microphone down.

"What do you have planned Wilson?" Mina asked in inquisitive tone.

"A jump back in time" He responded. It was metaphorically correct for what he had planned.

"We are at periscope depth, Captain." The helmsman Joshua reported.

"Beginning spin up for UAVP." James, the secondary helmsman, stated towards the captain.

"Excellent" responded Harrison. Before another word could be uttered, the echo of footsteps became audible.

"What's happened and how can we help?" were the first words uttered by Alexis as she walked with Dax who said nothing.

"We were apparently sucked in by a Bermuda Tornado, and now what we assume is a fleet is threatening to turn us into a scuba diving exhibit." Wilson responded.

"UAVP is ready for launch, Captain." James reported.

"Launch" Harrison ordered.

There was a small thump that was heard inside the sub as the weasel was launched into the air. As it spun it gathered vision data from all around the submarine and relayed it back to the screens in the bridge. What was shown was a fleet of 24 ships that oriented directly in straight line in front of the submarine. They were roughly 3.7 miles away from the submarine.

"Alright now that we know this we can prepare a strike plan," Wilson said before he zoned out beginning to think up a plan.

'We can't escape as they probably are faster and have more ammunition than us. We also can't, as they definitely know that we are so they can just comb the whole area with depth charges until they get us. We could launch a torpedo attack, but even 4 torpedoes wouldn't be enough to take enough ships out action for us to slip through the gaps. We need something to really give them a bloody nose so they leave us alone. Wait, We might have a Mark 60-N on board. Yes, that could actually work!' He thought exactly

"Captain, do you by chance have a Mark 60-N on board?" Wilson asked. Harrison tensed up at the question.

"I am not at liberty to answer that question." He responded, his words somehow being heard as stiff.

"Jesus Christ, we aren't in the same world anymore, tell me the truth so we can get out of this mess." Wilson yelled at Harrison.

"Fine, We have roughly 5 of the them. To supplement the rest of our torpedo's, we also have a some ACM-S's." Harrison responded.

"Wilson what is a Mark 60-N torpedo?" Alexis asked.

"The Mark 60-N is guided torpedo armed with a 30 kiloton warhead. It was intended for the destruction of battle groups such as this, it was designed during the height of the cold war as Mark 48. Now with some modern upgrades it is the Mark 60-N" Wilson explained.

"Even if we were to use a Mark 60-N it would take 10 minutes to get them ready, time which I assure you we don't have" Harrison said.

"Rouge Submarine, this is your last warning surrender or be destroyed" The speaker in the bridge squawked.

"Alright, now that I know that I have plan. You need to follow my instructions to letter, ok?"

"Fine."

"Good, first we need to lob two anti-ship missiles at the center boat and the starboard escort. If we can land two good hits we can probably put them on the defensive. Have your weapons bay crew members begin loading 3 regular torpedo's and one Mark 60-N. The Mark 60-N should take roughly 5 minutes to prepare to launch. Mina, and Dax you two are the strongest and should therefore help them load the Mark 60-N. Alexis you stay here and help me with the small details of our plan."

"Got it Wilson, lets go Dax." Mina said as she began walking towards the torpedo bay.

"I hope you get us out of here alive" Dax said before he followed Mina out of the bridge.

Wilson nodded to Harrison who picked up the microphone and set it page the weapons bay officer.

"Mr. Freeson, I need you to load 3 sonar guided torpedoes and 1 Mark 60-N. Authorization code THOR, I repeat Authorization code THOR. Also load 2 anti-ship missiles specifically a Tomahawk-SC." Harrison spoke into his microphone in a loud, but calm voice.

"Roger, that I can have the two cruise missiles ready in seconds, the sonar torpedoes in 2 minutes, and the Mark 60-N in 5 minutes." The speaker in the bridge squawked.

"James set us ahead 2/3. We are gong to give these guys a scare of their life." Ordered Harrison.

"Yes, sir" was the only reply as the ship lurched as it increased in speed.

Within 30 seconds of time the monitors in the bridge sparked to life with the launch data. Harrison used his interface to target the center ship and the portside escort.

"Lets give them something to think about" Harrison said with a smile as he pressed the launch button.

* * *

**Classroom A318, Ashford Academy**

**Japan 2 months before Shinjuku Ghetto incident**

Lelouch had been just staring at the screen in his classroom. For the past couple minutes he had just been watching as the report caught with all its glory, the incompetence of the Britannian military. He saw things that no one else saw, bad orders, stupid reasoning, and spineless and stupid officers. He was sure no else saw it in the Britannian. He was still watching the screen when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to his left to look at Rivel.

"I bet they made up the claim of their being a submarine so they could look efficient as they 'scared it away'" Rivel said before having a small chuckle.

"Yeah, probably. I bet they –" Lelouch began to say before the screen began to blare a sound to loud it cut him off, he looked back at the screen to see two missiles flying at the ships.

On the screen he could hear the Admiral yelling at his escort captains to shoot it down. He looked like some noble blood who inherited the position.

Meanwhile, the missiles appeared to flying in formation with one in the others radar shadow.

'These missiles are communicated and acting together to hit the ship!' Lelouch thought in excitement as he continued to watch.

The ships had turned all their close range weapons on the missiles, but they had a hard time struggling to get a hit on the missiles. As missiles closed to an uncomfortable distance, one lucky shot hit the missile below and it tore it in half, rocket propellant stage careening into the water, and warhead stage falling and ineffectively exploding on the armored deck of a escort ship.

The second missile closed on the ship to the left of the where the center ship was. The missile then proceeded to explode into a swarm of mini darts that ignited small rocket boosters and hit all around the battleships hull. There a few tiny explosion visible, but Lelouch guessed that the real damage was being done on the inside.

* * *

**Magazine, HBNS Camelot**

**Pacific Ocean nearing Indonesia**

Alfred hadn't expected to join navy. He hadn't expected many things in his life and he certain hadn't expected to be trying to pull a warhead out of his best friends body. No he had certainly not expected that when he was two.

"What are you doing sailor" Yelled an officer who ran down.

"There's a warhead in him, I need to get it out!" He yelled in desperation. Tears fell down his face.

"Get your hands off him, he is of royal blood!" The officer tried to pry Alfred off his friend.

"NOO" He yelled as he held onto the shell. He heard and felt a bang. The officer had shot him in the heart. He fell face to face with is friend. As he stared his vision beginning to cloud in he saw his friend give him a wink, he winked back. He saw the officer try to lift his friend up before, he dropped him and all he saw was a flash of light and he knew no more.

* * *

**Classroom A318, Ashford Academy**

**Japan 2 months before Shinjuku Ghetto incident**

The screen lit up in an explosion that probably reached 1000 feet into the air. Girls screamed in terror as they watched explosion.

'They must have hit the magazine in the ship, whoever did this must have their stuff down. Now we get to see the great admiral piss himself.' Lelouch thought to himself. A small smile appeared for half a second before being hid away by a frown.

The screen showed as the Admiral had just frozen up. It took several prompting of the cameraman to get him back to his senses. In a stammering voice he ordered that all ships form a tight circle around the central battleship. The ships closed the distance between each other from 1000 feet to 200 feet in a very short time. The Admiral ordered that depth charges be launched at the point where the missiles were launched. 30 depth charges were launched at the locations where the missiles originated. There was an explosion of water from the location and the Admiral proclaimed victory.

* * *

**Bridge, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean nearing Indonesia**

"They almost got us with that salvo of depth charges Captain, I suggest we speed up to ahead full." Wilson suggested to Harrison

'This kid knows what he is talking about, I might have misjudged him in the beginning.' Harrison thought to himself.

"Good idea Wilson, Helmsman—"Harrison began to say before being cutoff.

"Yeah I know captain, Speeding up to ahead full" Joshua said in nonchalant tone.

**'**The crew is getting to used to me, I will need to reinstill discipline in them through some punishment.' Harrison thought to himself before he looked up, all his bridge crew was operating at an efficiency never seen by him

'Actually, I'll let this one slide.' He thought to himself before being snapped out of his thoughts by the speaker.

"Torpedo's are loaded. We still getting the Mark 60-N ready." Freeson reported.

"Good job. James get out angle good for a torpedo salvo." He ordered as he watched his console preparing the firing data.

"Roger" James said. The Submarine lurched as it angled down to launch the torpedoes.

"Firing angle achieved, torpedo tubes flooded, and connection established your all good to go captain" Gaius his first officer reported to him. Gaius had been very quite during this whole incident. Harrison assumed he hadn't recovered as fast to noise as most other people.

"I feel like I'm 20 again" Harrison mumbled. He double-checked his targeting data; all of the front ships in the circle were to be targeted. He pressed the fire button and felt the thump of 3 torpedoes being launched.

* * *

**Classroom A318, Ashford Academy**

**Japan 2 months before Shinjuku Ghetto incident**

Lelouch's attention had been held by the screen had began to wane. He tapped Rivalz on the shoulder and whispered.

"Dude, I pretty sure we might get school out for this if it continues how I think it's going to go. You want to go hang out in the town later if we get out early?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure, How do you think this is going to end?" Rivalz whispered.

"Just hold on I am pretty sure that are going to—" Lelouch began to say before being interrupt by screen by another outburst of noise.

He looked up to the captain yelling orders for his ships to take evasive maneuvers, but they couldn't when tightly packed together. He counted down the time until impact of torpedoes. When they finished the countdown they saw the missiles had been to deep and would not hit the hull. A few breaths were released. A huge rumble was heard as the camera shook violently, it point to the front 3 ships that had been ripped in half. There was torrent of water blown into the air.

The admiral was screaming at his captains to fill the gaps where the destroyed ship were. 4 ships in the back broke formation and slowed down to rescue survivors from the 3 destroyed ships. This gave cover for a escort to break and look for survivors from the Camelot. The admiral was shown screaming into his microphone for the ships to return to formation.

'This is great. I mean I don't think this level of incompetence has been caught on tape before.' Lelouch thought to himself ecstatically. On the outside he was frowning, but on the inside he was celebrating.

The reported said they would now be transferring the to the hovering news helicopter. The screen swapped over to helicopter camera, which managed to only capture picture of the lead escorts which were firing depth charges at the front area.

* * *

**Torpedo Room, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean nearing Indonesia**

Weapons officer John Freeson, checked over their handy work. With the help of the two CIA agents they were able to get the torpedo ready in half the time it would normally take.

"Good job guys, time to make history." James said with a rhy tone as he walked over to the telephone.

"Well, I guess nuclear annihilation isn't to bad of a way to go." The tall boy named Dax said.

"It will only be annihilation for those who aren't on this submarine." The girl named Mina added. James reached the telephone.

"Mark 60-N is ready, lets make history captain." He hung up the phone and pulled out a cigarette and lit it."

* * *

**Classroom A318, Ashford Academy**

**Japan 2 months before Shinjuku Ghetto incident**

Lelouch had been absolutely rapt with the screen. The gears inside his head had been turning.

'If one rouge submarine can do this, then maybe I can actually destroy Britannia; If I take out the naval capacity of Britannia, and get the Chinese federation and the E.U. to work together, then all of Eurasia and Africa could be united to fight Britannia.

The announcer in the helicopter called out that he saw another torpedo racing towards the fleet. Lelouch turned his attention to screen. The torpedo passed under the first ship. He watched as it headed towards capital ship.

'I guess this is the end for a our dear friend' Lelouch thought to himself with a certain giddiness. He watched as the torpedo passed under the capital ship.

Unlike the others there was a massive flash of light underneath the ship. A torrent of water that looked 1000's of times bigger and stronger than the previous formed under the battleship. The battleship was ripped in half, but not before being launched into the air about the same height as the news chopper. The rest of the fleet didn't fair much better, ships were ripped and destroyed from blast. It did not help that their dear friend the admiral had bunched all his ships around the capital ship. Roughly 95% percent of the ships had been destroyed. There was only one survivor ship within the blast radius and the 5 ships that disengaged to help the destroyed ships.

'What ever that was, it was amazing. The water probably cushioned most of the explosive force of that thing, imagine if it was used on a city. The destruction would probably destroy a whole city. I need to get one of those' He thought to himself.

He had been so inward focused that he hadn't heard the screaming and crying of the people surrounding him. Girls were either crying or screaming in terror, boys just stared in disbelief at the screen as they had their first look at total devastation.

'Whatever follows this is going to be world shaking for sure' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Captains Quarters, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean nearing Indonesia**

Harrison had return to his room after he had guided the sub past the former fleet. Sitting down in his swivel chair he reflected on the days events. He sighed and began to fall into his own mind.

'By god we somehow made it through that meat grinder. Now we have to get a plan in action to survive, set up a port of call somewhere, and just travel the seas. That kid wasn't to shabby in a command role, what the hell did CIA do to those kids to get them to where they are today?' Harrison was snapped out of his thoughts by Gaius asking him something.

"Can you repeat that again Gaius."

"Sir, the CIA member named Wilson has set up a meeting in recreation room he requested that you be there."

"Alright, lets go now" Harrison said as he walked out of his room with Gaius.

Arriving in the recreation room soon there after he was greeted by the sight of the four members of the CIA squad and the whole squad of Green Berets sitting around a large table with 2 chairs left open. Harrison and Gaius sat down in them. Wilson stood up and addressed everyone.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can begin. First I would like to thank everyone for coming here on such short notice. Secondly, I hope that anything said here be regarded with a sense confidentiality. You all might be wondering why I called you here. Well it is my belief that we need to come up with a clear strategy to survive in this new world we have been thrown into. So what do you guys propose?" He finished before sitting down.

The first to stand was the second lieutenant of Green Berets; her name was Claudia Hayle.

"I think we should first figure out a way to intercept and read the communications of this world. We need to find a way to acquire communication gear and learn the protocols. I say we raid some islands for gear and collect information."

"I will add on to Claudia's proposition by saying we go for biggest and best target, Japan. We don't know what happened to Japan is this timeline, however we can assume they are at least at the normal technological curve and therefore should have. I would add on that we might want to infiltrate the society depending on what we find. If we were to do so we might be able to secure supplies." Wilson said.

"I think that we should make setting up a port of call for our submarine before we start any of these boondoggles. We could take a small pacific island and make it our own. We need a place to exact repairs on the boat." Gaius inputted.

"That is also a good plan, but need to know where the most isolated location would be. I say we do our raid and gather up maps, and intelligence along with everything else. Then we set up a port of call in a remote area of the world." Wilson said.

"We would need way more materials than we currently muster to build a base. I suggest we also gather building materials. I can engineer a port for us to hide undetected. If we go through with this we will also need materials to build more hydroponics facilities and fishing boats." Dax added.

"Alright, How about we do the land raid and gather materials and intelligence. The CIA guys could stay on the land, while we return the materials back to the sub. We can then begin building our own base of operations. I think we should also take moves to ally ourselves with a major power that is ideologically different than the Holy Britiannian Empire or whatever it is really called." William, the captain of the Green Berets added.

"It sounds like a good plan is this agreeable for everyone?" Wilson asked, he was meet by almost a unanimous vote of yes except from Harrison who stayed quiet. Everyone turned to face him to see what his objection was. Harrison sighed before he decided to speak.

"I think we might be acting to hasty, but I don't have a counter plan so I'll approve of it." Harrison said, he watched as everyone had sunken back into their seats from relief.

"Alright, We should be ready to land in Japan in 5 days. Everyone prepare physically and mental for this operation. I think with that we are done here everyone is dismissed." Wilson said before he stood up and beckoned Harrison walk with him to bridge so they could plan out the landing.

* * *

**Recreation Room, USS Franklin D Roosevelt**

**Pacific Ocean Coast of Japan**

**5 days after the Battle of the Indonesian Sea**

Higgins had double-checked his gear. Instead of going to Indonesia they were now going to be raiding Japan. Truth be told he was scared, it was his first real military operation. He waited nervously as his Captain planned out the squad placements. He hoped he was paired with Dizzy she was nice and she was the only one on the squad he was comfortable to talk with. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and he looked over to see it was Dizzy.

"Higs you look a little frazzled, are you ok?" She asked a look of concern crossed her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine I mean it's just my first operation." He answered.

"You'll be fine, I was like this on my first op" She answered. Before Higgins could respond Captain Churchill ordered they form up.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen I have our squad assignments. In the first squad we have Claudia, Davey and Higgins. On the second Squad we have yours truly, Alphonso and Dizzy. First squad will be launched out of the torpedo tubes, followed by second squad and the finally CIA kids will follow us. We launch in 3 minutes get your last minute checks done and get in your tubes." Captain Chruchill said.

Higgins put on his rebreather pack, picked up his m4 and got into the torpedo tube. He put his the mouthpiece in his mouth and waited as they flooded the torpedo tube. When it was fully filled he felt his ears pop and felt a great rush as he launched out into the Pacific Ocean and he began his long swim ashore.

************************************************** ************************************************** *  
Authors Notes

Well here it is the second chapter. Firstly I would like to thank you all for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement. Secondly, Yes I will be fleshing out the characters more. The situations they have been in however haven't allowed them to fully show of some of their traits. I hope to take this story to places where other fiction hasn't gone before and focus on the E.U a bit, some of the areas and how they would react. Lelouch will still be very important in this story, but his role will be altered a bit. Also if you feel so inclined as to leave a review could inform me if you thought the switching perspectives in this chapter was any good. I felt like they needed to be there to allow you guys to understand what was going on and how I envisioned it. Many thanks to all of you.


	3. Playing the Part

Playing the Part

**Kansai Region, Japan**

**5 AE(After Entrance) 1****st**** Day of Operation Raccoon**

** Local Time 10:30 PM**

The local beach was a picturesque place of total serenity. Located in a rocky cove was small piece of undisturbed nature as waves slowly washed upon the surf and white sand that felt warm to the touch and sparkled in the full moon inhabited the place.

A pattern of heavy breathing disturbed the peace as Higgins dragged his gear up on to the shore. Joining him where his two other squad mates who were also like wisely breathing heavily.

"We need to form a defensive perimeter so that the others can switch out of their scuba gear." Claudia uttered in between breaths. "Davey you cover the left, Higgins you get the right and I'll take the front," she ordered.

Sighing Higgins dropped his pack and hobbled over to the right ridge of the cove with his m4. As he walked his suit made an audible squishing noise. He trudged up ridge to the top of the ridge and placed himself looking over the rest of the unblemished coastline.

'I hope we don't run into anything during these first couple hours, I hope we get to sleep soon. Jesus! I forgot my deodorant, we are probably going to be out here for 2 weeks so I might as well get used to smelling bad.' Higgins thought to himself as he heard the others come ashore and begin zipping themselves out of their suites. He kept guard, as the others changed.

"Second squad take first squads position so they can change." Captain Churchill ordered. Higgins waited for Alphonso to start climbing up the ridge before Higgins began to head down.

"How's the air up there? You seem to be enjoying it" Alphonso said in joking tone as he passed Higgins. Higgins wondered what he was talking about before realizing he was still taking deep breaths. He felt his face exploded with heat as he hobbled down the ridge. He returned to his backpack and began to take off his suit. He had worn his BDU under his suit. The time consuming task was packing the suit in his pack and putting away his rebreather.

By the time he packed everything the rest of squad 1 was waiting at the top of the ridge. He rushed up the hill to meet up with his squad. Where Captain Churchill was addressing Claudia.

"Alright Lieutenant Claudia we are going to want to proceed inland about 10 miles before we start heading towards the Kanto Region. We will only travel by night, we will sleep in the day and we should be done with this. The CIA team will take point your squad will follow, then we will hold up the rear. Any questions?"

"None, Captain." She responded.

"Hey LT" Higgins had begun to say before he clamped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to call her by a nickname. His face flushed.

"Hahaha, you crack me up Higgins you can call me by a nickname I don't have a problem with it." Claudia answered in jovial fashion.

"Alright, anyway should I keep my sidearm in pack so I don't make as much noise or should I keep it out incase of emergencies?" He asked his face still slightly flushed, he hoped it was too dark for her to see it. The embarrassment would have been unbearable.

"Yeah, keep it out. We aren't the stealthiest bunch so it's better to be prepared to defend yourself. We actually better start moving so we can catch up to those CIA kids. You take the front and Davey and I will take the sides. " She said to Higgins gesturing him to start walking which he did.

"Davey get over here! We are taking the sides and Higgins is leading." He heard behind him. He sighed to himself; they were definitely not the stealthiest of groups.

The groups soon left the beach behind and began traveling over many small hills and through many valleys. There was a sense of absolute serenity within the landscape. The trees rustled when cool breezes disturbed them, frogs and insects adding to ambience. The trickling of small streams could be sometimes heard as they traversed through valleys.

Higgins soon became aware of how his squad mates had been and he looked back while he walked. There will still there checking off their directions, their faces held an almost sleepy expression. Looking forward he continued trudging forward.

They continued to walk unhindered for what felt like hours until he spotted a path of road that cut their path in half. As they approached Higgins could see the CIA team crouching behind a set of thick brush.

"Claudia, Davey, it looks like the CIA team is hiding from something on the other side of the road. What should we do?" He whispered back to his squad mates.

"How about we approach and see what they are hiding from" Claudia said. The group crouched down and walked slowly as they approach the CIA kids.

"Maybe they are just waiting for the ice cream truck to pass by," Davey suggested as they walked. They took an agonizingly long time to edge up to they were camped out.

"What are we doing? Why are we waiting here?" Higgins asked in softness voice that he could manage.

"We saw a vehicle patrolling the road ahead, and we want to get a better look at it. It looked like it was a humanoid robot, or a car with a huge statue on it. It should be coming around soon so be quiet." Alexis whispered to him. The two stood silent as they waited for the vehicle to come by their location. Higgins noticed that Dax had a Anti-Tank rocket launcher. It was a fire and throwaway at AT4. It seemed a little over kill for what they were doing, but he shrugged it off and continued to wait.

The lights of the vehicle began to illuminate the road as it approached. As the vehicle approached, Higgins began to start to make out what it was. It looked like a giant mechanical human. He noticed that there were wheels in the back where it propelled itself.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" A voice behind them startled the group. It was Dizzy, Alphonso, and Captain Churchill.

The vehicle stopped and turned towards Dizzy and her group.

"Die rebel scum!" The machine yelled as it tuned its self towards them and began rushing up the hill firing a large cannon having missed the rest of the squad.

Higgins acting on instinct dropped his M4 and began attempting to yank the AT4 of off Dax's back. There was a strap preventing him from fully gaining control of it as it was wedged against Dax's back. He had to save his friends, if he didn't take out the vehicle it could probably kill the rest of them. He gave a mighty yell as he pulled with all his might and the strap ripped in half. He fell back with the weapon in hand. It second before he realize what he had done, he spun around and aimed the rocket launcher at the vehicle. The biggest target he could see was a protruding rectangular shape out of the back of the craft. He aimed for that and fired.

There was a surprising little amount of recoil as the rocket left the tube and sailed towards the knightmare. The rocket connected and the shaped charge warhead detonated sending a jet of molten copper through the armor and killing the pilot.

An eerie silence fell upon the battlefield for a moment.

"Get some pictures of that thing quickly, we are going to have to leg it soon. There will probably be reinforcements to this area soon." Wilson yelled to the rest of the operation. Higgins just stood not realizing what had happened as the rest of the CIA ran to get pictures of the vehicle. Once they finished Dax came and tapped Higgins on his shoulder to wake him up.

"Good job, we have to run. I'd rather not be capture and I bet you would not as well. So lets follow Wilson he knows where the cave is." Dax said to Higgins.

"Follow me guys we have to run it!" Wilson yelled as he took off running, the rest of the squad following.

Higgins couldn't focus on anything else expect on how he had to run as fast as he could. His legs began to ache, but he ignored the pain and followed Wilson. The kid was crazy fast for his build. He looked behind to see, he felt a huge sense of relief when he saw the rest of the squad running behind him. They continued to run for 20 minutes before Wilson stopped them. They had arrived near an entrance to cave.

"Head inside and get some sleep. Its almost 4 o'clock, we will start moving tomorrow at nightfall. I'll use some CIA special camouflage to disguise the entrance so no one will need to stand guard. Now head inside." He ordered as he walked inside, set his pack down, and began looking inside his pack.

Higgins was exhausted, he walked inside the cave, found a flat area, and set down his sleeping bag. He crawled inside and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Ashford Academy, Japan**

**6 AE **

**Local Time 9:00 AM**

Lelouch groaned to himself as sunlight penetrated his mind and fell upon his face. He rose grumpily and prepared himself for the day. The whole school had been off for a week for mourning over the lost fleet for a week. This was the last day of mourning for the fleet.

The reaction of the loss of the fleet was an unexpected anger at the deceased commander. There was a bit of flag waving patriotism, but mostly anger. People were angry that 30,000 men had perished for nothing.

"Hey Lelouch are you ready we have a student council meeting to be at in 20 minutes and Milly told me to come get you so you couldn't slink out of the meeting" Rivalz voice permeated through the door.

"Yeah, sure I will be out in just a minute." He answered back as he finished putting on his shoes before he opened the door and began to walk with Rivalz to their meeting room.

"Man this whole mess has spiraled out of control, I heard on the radio that another captain was executed for collaborating with the enemy. 7 kids who go to the school have lost their fathers. This is a total disaster." Rivalz said discontentedly. Lelouch hardly ever saw this side of him.

"Lets hurry, Milly is probably going to chew us out for something or another." Lelouch said as he beckoned Rivalz to follow him into a light jog. They quickly arrived at the student council room where everyone else was seated around a table.

"Jees guys, I said be here early anyway sit down we have a lot to discuss." Milly ordered in a semi-authoritarian tone. Lelouch and Rivalz sat down in the two nearest open chairs.

"Alright, this student council meeting has officially begun. The first thing on the agenda is that; there will councilors standing by in the library to help those who are emotionally shocked by these events. Next, with the executions in the naval court the students who have lost parents in this situation has risen to 14 students, they will need round the clock support and counseling. Finally we need to discuss how we will get ready to prepare a movement to donate to a charity that has been set up for the widows of the disaster." Milly read off a piece of paper

"I think we should have penny jars in every classroom for the donation fund" Shirley suggested.

"Good idea Shirley" Milly said back

'This is going to be a long day' Lelouch thought to himself as he zoned out of the conversation.

**Kansai Region, Japan**

**7 AE 3****rd**** Day of Operation Raccoon**

** Local Time 7:30 PM**

Wilson sighed. The last night had been a boring slog through hills and mountains without anything interesting happening. Today they were leaving at dusk as they had a lot of ground to cover, as their next stop would be on the edge of the industrial sector according to their map. The maps they had were useless for determining man-made effects and buildings, but they were good for geography. They had to hope that the same cities were in the roughly the same places due to other reasons. These reasons included availability to resources and proximity to coastlines.

"Wilson get over here we have a plan to go over." Mina said breaking Wilson out of his thoughts.

"Ok, so what's the plan we have agreed on that I wasn't listening to" Wilson said as he walked to circle that had formed inside of the caves they had stayed in.

"Well we plan to head into the area with the highest likelihood of having either some abandoned buildings we could hole up for the rest of our trip or it will be a commercial sector and we can be preparing for the heist." Mina explained as she began to roll up the maps and place them in here pack.

"If you see a target of opportunity consult me before you attack unless you are either spotted or attacked first." Wilson said as he grabbed a map from the ground and began to store it in his pack. He soon began to also take down the camouflage and stuff it into his bag.

"Lets hurry up! We have a lot of miles to cover tonight and I hope we can sleep in real building soon. It won't look so ghetto I hope when we are actually sleeping in real building." Wilson said as he waited for everyone to finish packing up.

"Lets go!" Mina yelled with excitement.

'Oh god this is going to be a long walk' Wilson thought to himself before he gestured for them to move out as he started walking in the lead as the group broke up into their squad and they began to hike through the thickening brush. The hills began to flatten out, and the brush had begun thin.

He had been only walking for what seemed like a good 2 hours before he began to hear cries for help. He signaled for everyone to halt and he crouched down.

'If we find the source of the cries we could maybe gather some info from either hiker who have a map or some other military force. There is a chance we could run into a force 5 times our size and be overrun, but if we have accurate maps we could navigate with impunity. Lets go for the maps.' Wilson thought to himself as the rest of his restless squad mates waited behind him.

"Change of plans we are going to go see what all that commotion is. Keep down and keep quiet. Pass that message on to the 2 back squads." Wilson said as he began to walk towards the source of the sound. He methodically walked towards the noise, for he didn't want to be noticed. He walked for 20 minutes making steady progress, however the noise had died down. He started checking for landmarks that would bring the squad back to their path.

CRACK! A resounding crack of rifles echoed throughout the forest. Wilson instinctively dived to the ground. He checked around to see if he could get an idea where the shot had originated. A sudden quietness had permeated the forest before the crack, but now screams and cries could be heard again nearly right in front of them. He realized that the bullets weren't meant for them, but the people in front of them.

He crawled forward until he came to a ridge that overlooked a gulley. He spotted 7 armed troops and a line of people standing with blindfolds over their heads. They were executing these people!

"Squad 1 fix your bayonets and prepare to rush down the ridge and get them, Squad 2 get up here and help us by raining the enemy with fire." Wilson ordered in a clam voice. The members of the squads hurried to get into position as Wilson set down his pack and began to aim his G36 at the Officer who commanded the firing squad.

Quickly looking around he saw that the other two squads were in position. He returned to his gun, doubling checking the optics; he took a whistle from his neck and put in his mouth.

"Prepare to Fire!" The officer yelled as he raised his sword. Wilson smiled it would be last thing he ever said. He squeezed his trigger finger and blew his whistle.

A red mist exploded behind the officers head as a crack resonated through the valley. The other CIA and Squad 2 members opened fire and peppered the remaining soldiers. He joined them and began to fire at the

* * *

**Kansai Region, Japan**

**7 AE 3****rd**** Day of Operation Raccoon**

** Local Time 9:30 PM**

The crack of a rifle bullet echoed through the valley.

"FOLLOW ME!" Claudia yelled as she stood up and began to charge down the hill with her gun and her bayonet. Higgins stood up and began to run down the hill as he followed Claudia.

He began to yell he didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do in the situation. Soon after he started to yell he heard Davey's voice behind him begin to yell as well. They continued to run down the hill as a cascade of bullets enveloped the valley.

They soon reached the bottom of the valley and hid behind a tree line. Only 3 soldiers remained standing the rest had either been killed or grievously wounded from a hail of bullets from the top ridge.

CRACK! Claudia took a shot at another enemy soldier and hit him square in the head. Behind him a cloud of red flew out of his head as he collapsed to the ground. Higgins scanned the valley and picked out a target, one of the few remaining soldiers had taken a blindfolded man hostage and now faced the ridge threatening to shoot him if they didn't stop firing.

The cracks of rifles from the ridge ceased, the prisoners continued to scream in terror and confusion. Higgins saw that the hostage taker had him in his blindside. He would be an easy picking.

Higgins ran from the tree line and kept his rifle pointed towards the soldier's gut. He quickly closed the distance between him and the hostage taker. Planting his foot he gave a great yell as he shoved his bayonet into the unarmored side of soldier. The soldier loosened his grip on the hostage and began to fall towards Higgins. Higgins fired 3 rounds into the falling body of soldier, the recoil of the rounds kicked the gun out of the mans side. As the man fell dying he fired his pistol at Higgins. The shot was too far left and grazed a strap of his backpack, cutting the strap. The soldier fell to the ground dead.

Crack! A final shot originating from the tree line killed the last soldier who had begun to flee.

They had won the day. He looked up at the ridge to see the others start walking down into the valley. Looking back around the carnage he realized they had a hell of a mess to clean up.

* * *

**Kansai Region, Japan**

**7 AE 3****rd**** Day of Operation Raccoon**

** Local Time 10:20 PM**

Wilson sighed to himself. They had just finished sorting out everything with those who were being captured and they had learned a lot; everything about Britannia, knightmares, and the current state of the world. He felt conflicted about how should react to these revelations. He was sad that the country he had grown up in and trained to protect no longer existed, but on the other hand he felt he should feel an immense sense of anger. Those Britannian bastards had taken his country and destroyed it.

Looking around he saw a similar sense of conflicted thoughts within the other members of the team. They all sat in a deafening silence that had blanketed the valley.

'They are probably thinking the same thing as me, but now if we don't move soon and the execution troops don't return then they will send a search party. They would probably out number us in material and bodies. We need to get going now! I have to reaffirm moral now no matter what! Wait I have an idea!' He thought to himself.

Wilson stood up and walked to center of the general area and pulled out his knife.

"I make this oath to continue fighting until the homeland I know and love is restored!" He yelled out as with his knife he made a small incision in to the palm of his left hand and let the blood drip to ground. He hoped someone else would join him it would get the ball rolling.

"I will continue to fight until I can live peacefully in a Oregon winter cabin." Davey said as he walked up to were Wilson had let his blood drip on the ground. He pulled out his own knife and cut his hand and let the blood drip to the ground.

"I will fight until I can raise the stars and strips on my land" Alphonso said performing the act with his own knife.

"I will fight until I can live ski peacefully in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado." Claudia said joining the circle that was forming around the patch; she performed the act with her own knife.

"I will fight until I can return to live in the great state of Maine!" Dizzy said joining the circle and cutting her own hand with her knife and allowing the blood to drip on the ground.

"I will fight until I can see my great nation rebuilt!" Captain Churchill said as he joined the circle and cut his hand as well.

* * *

Higgins gulped. It was time for him to make his oath. He stood up and joined the circle. The faces of everyone shone in light of the full moon. He made eye contact with every single person in that circle.

"I will fight until I can return to Iowa and then travel the great nation of The United States!" He said as he pulled out his knife and made a cut into his hand. There was a small bit of pain as he cut into his hand, but he ignored it. He finished the cut and let the blood drip into the patch of where everyone else's blood had fallen.

"I will fight until all my comrades can live safely and I can design in peace!" Dax said as he joined them. He cut his hand and let the blood fall into the patch.

"I will fight until we are victorious against the enemy who has taken our home!" Mina said as she joined and cut her hand and let the blood the dip on to the patch of ground.

"I will fight for my freedom!" Alexis said as she joined the group and cut her hand and let the blood fall to the ground.

Higgins had never seen such an event happen before and he didn't know how to react so he just listened as the others stood.

* * *

"Now we must begin our fight. According to these maps and accounts from the locals there is an abandoned industrial sector and a rich boarding school near bye with a reputation to be very kind and companionate to those of Britannian origin. Britannia's are characterized as mostly Anglo Caucasians, so we should be accepted and brought in to be cared. I'll assume they will have access to the Internet so we could have Alexis look around and see how we could interface with their communications. Dax and Mina will perform other task to aid our stay here so we can get this mission over. Tonight we will head to the school, which is 10 miles away, and stage a scene where Alexis and I will hopefully have to become victims of a traumatic even that we cannot remember. Now lets move out we have a lot of ground to cover and much to do so we can be ready for the morning and the next phase of our mission" Wilson said as he stood up and began to walk towards the next waypoint which was on hill that would overlook Ashford Academy.

The rest of the squad followed them to the hill that overlooked Ashford Academy. Wilson ordered that Dax and Mina accompany Captain Churchill who had been given the map and the instructions to head to the abandoned factory and set up shop. Wilson had said they would contact the others when they had adequate communications. As he watched the group depart he turned to Alexis who had stayed with him.

"Alright were going to pushing the hurt child card here so we should probably hide our gear somewhere accessible." He said to her.

"Over there" She said pointing to a huge bush that had a dirt patch under it.

"Nice one lets go there and get ready," He said. They walked to the bush and took turns using a tree to change into civilian clothes, specifically t-shirts, shorts and jeans.

"I'll be the one that is hurt really badly so hold my knife while I get some I-67 out to inject." He said as he gave her his knife and began to rustle through his bag. I-67 was a CIA drug specifically to create symptoms and thin blood to give the impression of a person being injured and sick. He soon found a vial filled with a clear liquid, he also took out syringe. He quickly filled up it up with the clear liquid.

"This is going to hurt, but hopefully it will be worth it." He said to himself before he stuck himself with the needle. He gritted his teeth as he inject the fluid, it made his veins feel as if they were being lit on fire.

"Alright I need you to hit me very hard with the knife and apply some cuts preferably on the knee, arms and chest. I can't move so you need to be quick about this, and bury the packs. Please leave my beautiful face alone." He said in rhy tone to Alexis who just sighed.

"You always have been one who likes to play the victim, maybe because you don't like big kid work." She said jokingly. Before he could respond proceeded to hit him in the head with the butt of knife.

"Damnit Alexis, I am supposed to be alive after this"

"Oops my mistake" she responded in sarcastic tone before cutting him on his left arm, right leg, and near his stomach.

Wilson felt the wounds bleed voraciously, and staying conscious was a heavy chore. He began to fell rain fall as he vision began to close in, he hoped Alexis had buried the gear deep enough so it wouldn't be water logged. His vision had closed in by the time he had felt Alexis pick him up and began to hobble. He hoped it would work. He lost consciousness soon afterwards

* * *

**Ashford Academy, Japan**

**7 AE 3****rd**** Day of Operation Raccoon**

** Local Time 12:40 PM**

Lelouch had been peacefully sleeping in his room before he had awoken hearing a scream come from downstairs. He jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs.

'What had happened? Had his identity been found out and imperial had come to dispose of him and Nunnally. No impossible! He had taken so many precautions.' Lelouch arrived at the main entranceway to Sayoko staring at whatever was outside of the door. He ran down the stairs and up to the door before he saw what it was.

It was a girl with golden blonde hair standing while a boy with dark blond hair was slumped over her. He could see blood leaking out of cuts on the boy's body. The girl turned her attention to

"Please help him" she said in a begging voice before. She collapsed under the boys weight and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Lelouch didn't for a second as he was just held up in the horror of the event before he snapped back to reality.

"Sayoko, call the in school nurse and get that girl into one of our beds so we can treat him. I'll put the boy into a bed so the nurse can treat him" Lelouch order as he went to grab the boy who was lying over the collapsed form of the girl. He struggled to the fallen boy, as he was heavier that he looked, but he managed to get him over his shoulder. Lelouch quickly brought the boy to a bed and placed him down on bed. He then began to treat some of the injuries.

"Master Lelouch, the nurse is here to take care of the boy and I have placed the girl in her own bed, she fell asleep soon after. I suggest you go tell Nunnally what happened and then go to sleep yourself we have a big day tomorrow to try and sort out all of this." She said to him as he had almost finished treating the boy's wounds.

"Alright thank you Sayoko" He said as he walked out of the room and head to Nunnally's room. He quietly opened the door to see if she had woken up from the commotion.

"Lelouch. Did something bad happen?" She asked confirming that she had woken up.

"No, someone just needed help that's all. Everything will be fine in the morning now go back to sleep" He said as he closed the door and walked to his own room. He was exhausted, but he could probably skip school for this so he could rest all he wanted. He slowly lay down and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Authors notes

Thank you for all reading and firstly I would like to apologize for the time this chapter took to compose. I have been very busy and have been trying to fit in time to work on this when I got the chance. I have been trying to flesh out character more, as the situations have now permitted some of their traits to show before they will begin to grow. If you see any grievous errors please either message me or shoot me a review to let me know so I could fix them. Also I am thinking of placing character Bios at the end of chapter, let me know if you think this would be a nice edition.


End file.
